1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mountain-climbing shoes with a non skid instrument; and more particularly, to mountain-climbing shoes with a non skid instrument, which can be used safely and conveniently on the slippery ground by installing a skid preventing instrument on one side of a back base of the mountain-climbing shoes, to thereby gain its simple and solid wear and its easy release therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a general skid preventing instrument for shoes, a plural number of spikes or lugs are formed on a lower face of a main body which is formed in a plate shape, such as climbing irons, and a top of the plate comes in contact with a bottom of the shoes, and then, it is fixed to each other by using a string or a specific fixing member. Such irons should be carried with a user, separately from the shoes, that is, it is caused an inconvenience or a worry for losing, due to its portable and keeping problems, and further is caused a problem with which it is not easy to cope in a case of requiring an unexpected use.
In order to settle such problems of the skid preventing instrument, this invention""s applicant had ever applied for a utility model patent in 1998 under No. 20-1998-0010611 which discloses shoes having an installment of a skid preventing instrument. Describing briefly this prior-applied contents, it is constructed that an installment hole is formed on a back base of shoes, a shaft rod having screw parts formed on both ends thereof is piercing-inserted into the installment hole, both ends of the skid preventing instrument are inserted into and combined with both end parts of the shaft rod, and the screw part of the shaft rod is fastened by a nut so that the skid preventing instrument may be rotatable centering around the shaft rod.
However, this prior-applied invention had defects that in combining and releasing the skid preventing instrument having sharp-edged lugs formed to prevent a slippery phenomenon, a device for strongly fixing the skid preventing instrument thereto was unprepared, thus, in case active exercise such as soccer or race was done under a state that the skid preventing instrument was released in order not to use the skid preventing instrument owing to an unpreparedness of the device, the released skid preventing instrument might be suddenly spread and be bumped against other person, causing an injury to the person. Even in a case of putting on it in order to use the skid preventing instrument, a solid wear could not be realized, therefore, there was a danger for a large accident against a safety which threatened a life of the user because of a release of the skid preventing instrument when climbing mountain in the winter season or using on a slippery ground. That is, the prior-applied invention could not be commercialized due to a shortcoming a safety of products falls largely.
It is, therefore, a primary object of the present invention to provide mountain-climbing shoes with a non skid instrument, in which setting plates are set on both sides of a back base of shoes and are fixed to both sides of the back base by using a fixation rod piercing through the back base of the shoes, the setting plate is provided with a skid prevention part, a fixation body having a formation of a fixation rod is set on an outer side of the skid prevention part, and a fixation flute for a combination and release is formed on a lower face of the setting plate so that the fixation rod of the fixation body may be inserted into the fixation flute of the setting plate, whereby enabling to obtain a solid setting and a simple release of the skid prevention part and use the mountain-climbing shoes more safely and conveniently.